


A Play date with Misery [art]

by KD-art (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Sabriel Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD-art
Summary: [art for madhatterboxghost's fic 'A Play date with Misery' for the 2016 Sabriel Big Bang





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Playdate With Misery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224965) by [MadHatterBoxGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterBoxGhost/pseuds/MadHatterBoxGhost). 



> "Gabriel paused for a moment, taking in a sharp breath before speaking again, “Now, if you will kindly let go of the damned road, I’ll take off and you can continue to play Dad of the millenia.”


End file.
